Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Menthaxc3x97piperita. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Clackamasxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct peppermint plant botanically known as Menthaxc3x97piperita. The new variety has been named xe2x80x98Clackamasxe2x80x99 and will be referred as such hereafter.
The new peppermint plant of the present invention was developed in an effort to cultivate a peppermint variety exhibiting an upright growth habit, vigorous and abundant root growth, greater resistance to Mint rust (Puccinia menthe Pers), Verticillium wilt (Verticillium dahliae and V. albo-atrum), and Spider mites (Tetranychus urticae). Further, xe2x80x98Clackamasxe2x80x99 produces a peppermint oil that varies minimally in oil profile based on plant maturity.
The inventor explored ways of creating peppermint hybrids through conventional crosses from the xe2x80x98Black Mitchamxe2x80x99 (Mentha piperita)xe2x80x94not patentedxe2x80x94parent plants without the use of chemicals to increase ploidy. The method relied on adjusting environmental conditions to generate viable pollen. Using this method, several seedlings were generated in 1996 using two xe2x80x98Black Mitchamxe2x80x99 peppermint plants as parents.
The resulting selection has been under continuous evaluation at the A. M. Todd facility located in Jefferson, Oreg. since 1996 and has been asexually propagated through propagules and rhizome cuttings. The resulting propagules have remained identical to the parent plant regarding resistance to the common diseases encountered by mint plants in general and exhibiting heartier and more upright growth habit as compared to xe2x80x98Black Mitcham.xe2x80x99
The present invention relates to a novel mint plant named xe2x80x98Clackamasxe2x80x99 characterized by its more upright growth habit as shown by taller growth with thicker stems, when compared to commercial peppermint varieties, more abundant and vigorous root growth and resistance to Mint rust (Puccinia menthe Pers), Verticillium wilt (Verticillium dahliae and V. albo-atrum), and Spider mites (Tetranychus urticae), and more upright growth habit as shown by taller growth with thicker stems, larger leaves and a lighter green color, when compared to xe2x80x98Black Mitcham.xe2x80x99 The peppermint oil profile of xe2x80x98Clackamasxe2x80x99 is also similar throughout its maturity when grown in Oregon and Washington.